1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for correcting each luminance of a plurality of pixels forming an input image by determining an input-image-attribute including presence of a predetermined feature image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of image processing apparatus, a video signal based on output of an imaging element is outputted to outside, and also applied to a subject extracting circuit. The subject extracting circuit extracts a specific subject signal representing a specific subject, from the video signal. Further a control circuit adjusts settings of a signal processing circuit such as a gain of the video signal, a black level thereof, a frequency characteristic thereof, and a hue thereof, based on the extracted specific subject signal. Thereby, a portion of the specific subject and the other portions thereof may be processed separately, and thus, image quality control adaptive to the specific subject is realized.
However, in the above-described image processing apparatus, when the setting of the signal processing circuit is adjusted, a luminance of the video signal is not considered, and therefore, there is a lit to an adaptive image quality control operation.